


In memoriam

by elzed



Category: Firefly (post Serenity)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/pseuds/elzed





	In memoriam

It takes a lot to spook Mal Reynolds, but an unexpected body slipping into his bunk at the dead of night pretty much hits all his alarm bells at once. He’s scrabbling for the gun he keeps within reach – at all times, he wasn’t brought up no fool – when her voice stops him cold.

“Don’t.”

She lays a cool hand on his wrist, long fingers wrapping around it, and pulls him into a clumsy embrace that he can’t resist.

“Zoe, what the _go-se_ are you doing here?”

As he says the words he realizes he’s not sure he wants an answer to this. It’s gorram obvious she’s in search of comfort, and despite her alcohol-laden breath, it looks like tonight the bottle hasn’t proved up to the task. He hopes she’s after human warmth and friendship, but the fact that she’s apparently naked – as, unfortunately, is he – makes this an unlikely option.

“Shut up, Mal,” she whispers, and she presses her body against his with unmistakable intent, at which point Mal scoots back against the wall because this is most definitely not how he envisages his relationship with his first mate. Even if she is stunning, something he’s very aware of.

“ _Wuh de ma_! Look, I get that you’re still coming to terms with Wash, but this ain’t the way…”

“There is no way. There ain’t nothing that’s going to make it any easier. I just want to forget, for a while; to stop thinking. And I figured you could do that for me.”

Huh. He’s not sure he likes the assumption that he’s some sort of good Samaritan willing to break every rule in his book for her – or that he’s available for a quick one just to pass the time – but there’s enough chivalry in Mal after all that he realizes he can’t really turn her down. Not to mention, his body is treacherously rising to the occasion, and may very well overrule his sentient brain.

“Would you rather I asked Jayne?” she asks, and he’s relieved to hear a touch of mischief in her voice that belies the infinite sadness in her eyes. Except he knows the sadness is real, and the mischief faked, but at least she’s trying, which is more than he can say for the past two months.

“Don’t be talking nonsense,” he says gruffly, because the thought of Zoe and Jayne in bed together makes him irrationally angry, and he grabs her behind and pulls her closer, triggering a rush of desire in his loins. Gorram but she feels good, hot and supple against him. It’s been too long since Mal had a woman in his bed, and he misses Wash too, although he’s not sure this is the best way to honor his fallen comrade, but he can’t deny that a little mindless sex would be welcome.

Zoe’s reaction is gratifyingly passionate and she rolls over him and rubs her hot core against his by now solid erection, to which he responds with an upwards thrust. She moans softly and he reaches up and kisses her blindly, teeth clashing in their haste. He’s tried not to think about Zoe as a woman, always as his loyal second, but he can’t deny the softness of her skin or the lushness of her curves as his hands run up and down her athletic body, cupping her breasts and ass, thumbs brushing past erect nipples.

He slips one hand between her legs and finds liquid warmth there, fingers burrowing between slick folds, and her little sigh of pleasure tells him he’s hit the spot. He’s painfully hard now, and mouths a silent thanks when she takes the opportunity to straddle him and take him inside her, smothering his groan with her lips.

It takes longer than he feared, having been so long without, and Mal manages to hold out through a good ride, long enough for Zoe to cry out and throb around him, before he explodes inside her with blessed relief.

They lie on top of each other, hearts beating wildly, in silence, and it’s only when Mal realizes that the dampness on his shoulder has to be Zoe’s tears that he stirs.

“You ok?” he asks, stroking her unruly hair with one hand, clumsily. She nods against him, molding her body against his, in an embrace that feels more intimate even than the wild romp they’ve just had.

“Thanks, Mal,” she says sleepily, and she’s out like a light, leaving him to ponder whether he’ll ever be able to fall asleep, and whether he’s made the worst mistake of his life, or actually done the right thing for once.


End file.
